


Peanut Fudge of Awesomeness

by officerstilinskihale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, a lot of fluff, also, and sterek - Freeform, because who doesn't fucking love ice cream, even though the prompt wasn't sterek, implied future Scisaac, whoops?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officerstilinskihale/pseuds/officerstilinskihale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> "Isaac + ice cream (with bonus Sterek)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut Fudge of Awesomeness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ephemeralkarma](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ephemeralkarma).



> dedicated to [ephemeralkarma](http://ephemeralkarma.tumblr.com/) because she was the one who asked for this.
> 
> my friend [Ellen](http://captainscruffywolf.tumblr.com/) and I are doing this [thing](http://officerstilinskihale.tumblr.com/post/52855894717/fuckin-fluffy-mondays) that you should really check out because it's pretty great.
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Jeff Davis, Motel California + me = no. I still love you though, prince among humans.

Isaac walked in to find Derek and Stiles basically fucking on the couch.

Okay, it was just a handjob but they both had their pants off and he could see… _things_.

"Oh Jesus Christ, no!" he wailed, averting his eyes and stumbling blindly backwards out of the doorway. "We've discussed this!"

The only answer he got was a strangled moan and a quiet shh-ing sound from Derek.

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" Isaac yelled out and he stuck his fingers in his ears and began reciting the Gettysburg Address at the top of his lungs, wondering if it was too late to try and kill himself.

"Okay, we're decent," he dimly heard Stiles yell and he took his fingers out of his ears, peering back into the house suspiciously. Stiles and Derek sat there, blinking up at him innocently.

Correction: Stiles sat there looking innocently at him, his hair an absolute mess and his usually pale cheeks flushed a bright pink while Derek was glaring at him unabashedly because he was such a sourwolf when he didn't get his orgasms. Stiles' words. Sadly, Isaac also knew this from experience.

"You knew I was coming home!" he pointed accusingly at Derek who shrugged, looking unconcerned. "Stiles was already on his way over."

Isaac turned his glare to Stiles, who raised his hands in surrender.

"I didn't know you were coming over?"

His heart stuttered.

"Lie," Derek smirked before Isaac could even open his mouth.

Stiles turned redder. "It wasn't my idea," he said firmly, eyes darting away from Isaac's gaze.

His heart thumped out of rhythm again.

Isaac grinned.

"In the jar, Stiles," Isaac told him and he crossed his arms over his chest when Stiles pouted at him. After the third time he had caught them in a compromising position, he had emptied the change jar on the counter and dubbed it the 'Surgery Fund for when Isaac eventually stabs his eyes out and needs to go to the Hospital ~~(despite being a were and having healing powers)~~ (Fine Stiles it's fund for the therapy I'm eventually going to need)'. Isaac was pretty sure there was nearly three hundred dollars in there, after a span of only two months and neither Stiles nor Derek had ever put in more than ten dollars at a time.

"I haven't got any cash!" he complained and Derek laughed.

"When will you learn you can't lie to a werewolf?" he said quietly and pressing a kiss to his cheek when Stiles scowled.

"When you learn to be on my side. Because I know for a fact while I can't lie to other weres,  _you_  can."

This was news to Isaac.

"You can?"

Derek shrugged.

"When I turned 16, Peter taught me how to lie to the others and my parents, to cover up my ass when I did something stupid."

' _Like Kate_ ,' was left unsaid and Isaac could feel the mood souring.

"I'm going to go get some ice cream," Isaac said, breaking out into a small grin to try and lighten the mood. Stiles smiled back at him for a moment before turning around to nudge Derek, murmuring something Isaac purposefully tuned out.

It was nice to see them finally together, after they spent years in this complicated dance of sassing each other, flirting, making the other jealous, having really loud, angry sex, screaming matches and finally Stiles breaking and asking Derek out. Because of course Stiles broke first.

Humming quietly to himself to drown out the whispered conversation in the living room, Isaac opened the freezer to find a tub of… the exact same ice cream his dad had used to buy back when Cam was alive and things were better.

He froze in his tracks, his hand twitching in an aborted attempt to—Isaac didn't even know what he was going to do.

His heart pounding, he shut the door and turned back around, suddenly itching in his too-tight skin.

"I, uh, I'm going to go," he said, his voice peculiar even to his own ears and Stiles jerked up, his hand still running through Derek's hair absently, as if he didn't even realize he was doing it.

"You okay?" he asked, his forehead wrinkling in worry. Isaac nodded on autopilot. He just needed to get  _out_.

"What happened to your ice cream?" Derek asked, his eyes narrowing. Isaac let out a hollow laugh.

"Not hungry anymore," was all he said before he walked out of the house, not even remembering to close the door.

+++

Isaac didn't even realize where he was headed until he stopped in front of the McCall house. Inhaling, he took in the familiar smell of Melissa and Scott and  _home_ , ignoring the fading scent of Allison. Scott and Allison had broken up for good about a year ago, when Allison had accepted the offer to join a hunting family even more ruthless than the Argents after her father died, killed by rogue werewolf. It was a testament to how much time they'd spent together that Allison’s smell was still present in the walls and the cracks of the house, though it was fading quicker now, as if Scott had been purposefully covering it up. That thought sent a burst of hope through Isaac and he knocked politely on the door, assuming Melissa was in for once.

"Isaac, hi," Melissa opened the door with a pleased expression, one hand attempting to twist her curly hair into a manageable bun up on top of her head and he shot her a wry smile. "Come in, Scott's upstairs."

"Thanks, Mrs. McCall," he said quietly. "You headed out?"

"Yeah, just caught me. Double shift in the ER tonight," she said and then laughed when Isaac winced in sympathy. He'd been over enough times to know the woes of working as a nurse, especially that working a double shift, not to mention in the ER, was one of the most exhausting schedules out there.

"Do you need me to drop you off?" he offered and she shook her head at him fondly, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder.

"I'll be okay. Thanks though," she told him before raising her voice slightly. "I like you better than Scott."

"I heard that!" came the reply and Isaac bit back a smile.

"Have fun," she said, before brushing past him and out the door, Isaac's eyes following her out and into her car. Once she had rounded the corner, he turned around to find Scott peering down the stairs.

"You okay dude?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know," he said honestly and Scott shot him a sympathetic grin.

"Come on then, let's kill some zombies."

Isaac shook his head in disbelief. They saw more horrors in their life almost on a daily basis and still Scott wanted to play stupid video games. It's probably why Isaac liked him though. He didn't let the wolf stop him from being a normal almost-adult.

"You realize you're 19 now, right?" Isaac said, smiling.

"Yeah, in about four years I can get my vet degree and Deaton'll make me partner!"

"In your dreams," Isaac scoffed, following Scott up so he could forget about his dad and his brother and stupid fucking ice cream for a few hours.

+++

Back at the house, Stiles sat there quietly, his mind whirring as he tried to come up with a reason for Isaac's sudden change in heart.

"Maybe he just didn't feel hungry any more," Derek sighed, his head on Stiles' lap, wiggling a little to get Stiles' hand back in his hair. He would never admit it, but Stiles petting him was probably his biggest weakness. Fuck witches and trolls and those goddamn vampires, Stiles' fingers would be the death of him. And he didn't even mean that in a sexual way (although he didn’t mean Stiles wasn’t good with his hands in bed, because he was. But that’s for another story.)

"I don't know about you, but I've never wanted ice cream and then suddenly not wanted them again," he mused before looking down at Derek. "Have you?"

Derek stared back at him until Stiles dropped his hand back onto his head and tangled his fingers into the thick strands of Derek's hair. He shifted around, a pleased noise escaping him involuntarily and Stiles chuckled, looking down at Derek with an amused expression.

"You love this," he teased and Derek opened one eye to glare at him. "Just saying. I think it’s cute."

"No," Derek said, ignoring Stiles. "I've never not been hungry for ice cream."

Stiles hummed.

"See?" he said. "It's weird isn't it?"

"Maybe it was the ice cream," Derek mumbled. He didn't want to talk. He wanted to sleep. Sleep was good. "Maybe he doesn't like our vanilla."

"I like your vanilla," Stiles leered, winking at him and Derek scowled, shoving half-heartedly at Stiles' leg. "I'm kidding dude, chill out. But also, not kidding, because I do like your vanilla, if you know what I mean."

"Don't call me dude," Derek huffed, too lazy to call Stiles out on his awful innuendos. It was also entirely possible he enjoyed them. Sometimes. "M'not a dude."

"You are most definitely a dude, Derek," Stiles snorted, nails scratching lightly on Derek's scalp and Derek had to physically keep himself from purring. As it was, he let out a little sigh and his toes curled a little. "Although at this rate I'm wondering if you're a werecat and not a werewolf."

"Shuddup," Derek slurred, not bothering to come up with a witty retort. "S'nice."

"I can see that," Stiles said, bending down to press a kiss to his temple.

"Love you," Derek breathed out and Stiles' heartbeat skipped, the way it always did whenever Derek said the "L" word (spoiler alert: the word was  _not_  lesbians).

"Love you too dude."

"Not dude," Derek protested weakly and Stiles laughed.

"Love you too, sourwolf," he corrected and Derek scowled, but couldn't find it in himself to argue.

+++

They were in the grocery store a few days later when Derek suddenly remembered, jerking to a stop in the middle of the milk and honey aisle.

_"Dad, can we get some ice cream?" a six year-old Isaac Lahey asked, tugging on his father's sleeve._

_"Let's get vanilla," Cam said and Isaac’s grin split across his face, beaming up at his older brother._

_"Vanilla is my favorite," he announced and Isaac's dad smiled fondly down at the two of them._

_"We're aware, Isaac," he said, picking the boy up and miming tossing him up in the air amidst Isaac's shrieking laughter. When Isaac's feet touched the ground, he launched towards Derek like a bullet before swerving to avoid him and grabbing a tub of plain vanilla ice cream._

_"This one, dad!" he giggled and hurried back towards his father and brother, bumping into Derek accidentally. "Sorry," he smiled toothily at him and Derek could feel himself smile back._

_"C'mon Der," Laura tugged on his arm. "Mom's waiting for you."_

_With one last glance at the Laheys, Derek turned to his older sister._

_"Can we get some ice cream?"_

"Shit," he said quietly, feeling as if someone had punched him in the gut. Stiles jerked towards him, his expression alarmed and his hand already in his pocket, fingering the mountain ash blade he kept there.

"What is it?" he whispered and Derek shook his head.

"Isaac, and the ice cream."

"Did you figure something out?" Stiles asked, his posture relaxing and his hand moving cautiously out of his pocket. Derek nodded.

"The ice cream we get, it's his favorite."

Stiles wrinkled his nose. "So what's the problem?"

"It  _was_  his favorite," Derek paused to let the words sink in before delivering the killer. "Back when his brother was alive."

Stiles winced.

"That's bad," he said as Derek's eyes zeroed onto the ice cream aisle.

"I'm going to fix this," he told Stiles, walking purposefully towards the shelves, thinking back to when the pack would have picnics or chill out in the 50s-style diner with the milkshakes. Isaac loved vanilla, but he also loved Stiles' stupidly delicious peanut butter cookies and the chocolate fudge brownies Erica was  _amazing_ at baking. Eyes flicking over the stacks quickly, his gaze caught on the brochure for the new custom-flavored ice creams Ben  & Jerry's were offering.

Bingo.

"C'mon Stiles, we're inventing a new ice cream flavor."

Stiles' eyes lit up like he had just won five million dollars.

+++

"Guess what kids?" Stiles announced, barging into Scott's room, Derek trailing behind him. "I am an ice cream connoisseur."

Scott and Isaac just stared at him blankly.

"I invented a new ice cream flavor!" he said giddily, producing a tub of 'Peanut Fudge of Awesomeness' (he had to promise Derek naming rights to their first kid to get him to agree to that). "It is awesome and I totally won the ice cream creating competition I didn't even realize I entered! Try some!"

Staring at each other warily, Scott dipped the spoon into the tub, shrugging as he offered it to Isaac. Isaac blushed but let Scott feed him anyway, and they both froze halfway through, staring wide-eyed at each other, the spoon still stuck in Isaac's mouth.

"Naww, that was adorable," Stiles cooed semi-sarcastically. "Verdict?"

Swallowing harshly, Scott pulled the spoon out of Isaac's mouth and watched Isaac’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he gulped the ice cream down.

"Good?" he asked quietly, pulling out another spoonful for himself.

"Good," Isaac said, and couldn't hold back a smile when Stiles beamed back at him, bouncing on his heels. "You really made this?"

"Yeah," Stiles nodded. "Derek helped."

Isaac turned to look at Derek and understanding flashed in his eyes.

"S'good," he said, grabbing the spoon from Scott and offering some of it when the boy began protesting. "Name sucks though."

"Hey!" Stiles called out, offended as everyone laughed. He punched Derek in the ribs and Derek raised his hands in surrender. "I'm going to get more spoons, there's a few more buckets in the car. Movie?"

"No superhero movies," Isaac called out and when Stiles opened his mouth to say something, Isaac cut in. "Or rom-coms."

"Spoilsport," Stiles muttered under his breath and disappeared. Scott went back to the ice cream and Isaac met Derek's eyes.

' _Thank you_ ,' he mouthed and Derek's mouth kicked up at the corners.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm struggling to come up with new ways to tell people that this is my [tumblr](http://officerstilinskihale.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I also take random prompts, just by the way, so if you want anything written down, just message me and stuff. Anything over 1500 words gets posted here on AO3 but anything under that is posted as a drabble on my tumblr. See you there!


End file.
